


Undecided

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With orders to stay off the battlefield, Dean Winchester resorts to going to college to occupy his time. What he discovers there will change his life, and his destiny, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

John Winchester was dead, and there was nothing Dean could do about it. Sam was still off at school, doing Pre-Law, and Dean wasn’t sure he even knew. He would make the drive, but… well… there wasn’t much reason to. Their father had been given a hunter’s funeral, and there wasn’t much left of him to see. The last thing he asked, however, was that Dean live a normal life, to quit hunting. Sure, it seemed like an easy enough feat, but nothing seemed to work. Any wind of anything fishy that blew his way, and he would be on the road once again. 

Several smashed phones, a storage unit, and a college registration later, Dean was standing in the entry of a residence hall, ready for the start of term. He peeked around the front hall as he walked through, toting a small backpack on his back and a large duffel bag at his side. Practically everything that he owned. He seemed a little out of place, with the crowds and their large bundles of things and sheets and clothes and knick knacks… 

He sighed, shaking his head as he started up the stairs for his room. 223. Up the stairs, first hall on the right, at the very end. He only hoped that his roommate wasn’t there yet… Or that if he was, he was out doing… stuff. He just wanted to be alone, and of course, it wasn’t meant to be. He walked in to the sight of another young man, laying on the lower bunk as he read a book. One of the desks were already decorated, as were one of the dressers. Not that there was much decoration. Just… generic stuff. Pictures of what appeared to be family, stacks of books, and school memorabilia. 

Narrowing his eyes, he cleared his throat, the boy in the bed finally registering that someone had walked in. His bright blue eyes caught in the light, widened in surprise as he stared up at his new dorm mate, “Oh… Sorry, hi. I’m Castiel." He set his book aside, which Dean could finally see the cover to. The bible. Of course, he would be roomed with one of those guys. He nodded, chucking his things on the top bunk, “Dean. Nice to meet you." He forced a smile, starting to pull out what little clothes he had to put them away, “Freshman?"

Castiel nodded, taking in a deep breath and looking to the slightly worn rug he had thrown on the floor earlier, “Yeah. Philosophy major. You?" He peered up at the man who was chucking his clothes haphazardly into the dresser, curious as to who he would be rooming with for the next year, and perhaps as to why he was there in the first place. 

Dean simply shrugged, tossing his empty duffle into the third drawer down, “Undecided. Figured I’d get here, find something I’m good at doing… or whatever." He closed the drawer and turned, raising a brow, “Philosophy? Sounds like something my little brother would like." This only made Cas more curious, muttering, “Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Dean nodded, climbing up the end of the beds to get to his, “He’s in Pre-Law. Stanford." He shrugged, knowing Castiel couldn’t see, “Haven’t talked to him since he left." He wasn’t quite sure why he was going on and on like this, to a complete stranger. Sure, it was his new roommate, but he didn’t owe him anything.

Castiel moved for his desk, laptop already set up, books along side, “Oh? Why is that? Big fight?" He already had a general idea, from his debriefing, but he was interested. He didn’t get too many details. Dean simply nodded, closing his eyes as he laid out on the flat, cold mattress, “Yeah. Huge."

It wasn’t until then that Cas actually noticed that the man hadn’t brought any bedding, and compared to his fluffy lower bunk, the top bunk seemed more than bare. He flushed a light red, murmuring, “Did… did you bring any sheets? Pillows?" Maybe he needed to make a second trip out to his car… 

"No." Was all Dean managed out, not really caring. He’d spent many nights tucked up in the Impala, saving for a few semesters, and just being able to stretch out on a bed was comfort enough. 

Furrowing his brow, Cas shook his head, “I… If you want, you can have some of mine. I packed double." Just in case something happened to the first set, he hadn’t wanted to be left without anything. Not that he would have gone without… or that it would have mattered. He didn’t need to sleep, but he did. Something he had trained himself to do for the sake of the assignment. 

Dean rolled onto his side and shook his head, facing the wall, “No… I’ll be fine."

Soon enough, he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke, Dean sat up, slightly disoriented. He was covered with a thick blanket, a pillow where his head had sat. He frowned, brows furrowed. How... How did that guy do it? He was a semi-light sleeper, yet he seemed to not have moved an inch. He took in a breath, peeking over the side of his bunk, looking to where the other was sitting at his desk. Castiel could sense the stare, looking up, "Hey... Freshman orientation is in a few hours." Try to act like nothing happened. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and pushed the blanket down to his feet, starting down to the floor, "Right... So, do I want to know...?" He glared at the other, watching as he shook his head, "Not likely." Dean simply nodded, running a hand up through his hair, "Right, well... I'm gonna go shower." Cas motioned for the door, "It's to the left when you leave." 

Of course, Dean wasn't listening, focused more on getting his things together for a shower, "Right, okay. I'll be back, I guess..." Cas simply watched on, sighing as Dean left without another word. He would send his report to the others while Dean was showering, let them know how the eldest Winchester was holding up. Events were unfolding that required a constant attention for both the boys, though Sam could only be monitored from afar. 

Leaning back in his chair, the angel shut his computer, moving to start tidying the room, looking for his new wallet. He was hoping orientation would finish quick, and perhaps him and Dean could spend some time getting to know each other, building trust. He didn't have much hope in that, however, after seeing Dean's previous reactions that morning.

It wasn't until Dean returned that he forced a small smile, "Hey, I was just about to leave..." Dean simply stood in the doorway, hair slightly damp as he searched the man's face, "I... uh..." Nodding, he started into the room, tossing his dirty clothes onto his bunk, "I'll go down with you." He turned, running his hand through his drying hair, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Looking up, meeting the deep blue orbs before him, "I was just having a really bad day, and I guess I just..." Shrugging, "I was just a bit pissed."

Castiel smiled a bit broader at that, "It's fine, I understand. Kind of figured it was something like that." He shrugged and looked down, swallowing hard, "So, uh, we should go, then." They both nodded, Dean leading the way out, "Where is this place anyways?" 

Cas explained, starting to lead the way to the main auditorium... which was packed to the brim with freshmen and new students.   
Dean, being out of his element and nervous within the large group, stuck close to Cas. They pushed through the crowd to find seats in the back, finding two beside each other just in time for the orientation to begin. 

Dean shifted to try and get comfortable in the plastic seat, finally leaning back with a sigh. A few girls in his proximity caught his eye, a few ending up glancing over with suggestive looks. He took a mental note to talk things over with Castiel, make sure they had some solid ground rules about private time. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through the semester without having a bit of fun...

Lost in his thoughts, Dean didn't even realize that the session had ended, students starting to file out. Not exactly sure what to do with himself, Dean stretched, standing up and watching the crowds dissipate, "So... You know of any hot places around campus to spend time?" Castiel simply shrugged, "I haven't really looked around yet." His blue eyes darted around the auditorium, his voice a little louder than normal to project over the chatter, "Want to explore?"

"Of course." Dean smiled genuinely for the first time since his arrival, moving ahead of his roommate to lead the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super not exciting so far... but I promise it will be great as time goes on. Dean is simply rather untrusting right now, and has been going through a lot. He's not going to rush into anything any time soon.


End file.
